


The Monarch of the Mountains

by DrakeWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Original Fiction, Snow, Snow dragon, dragon - Freeform, mountain, no passive verbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWriter/pseuds/DrakeWriter
Summary: A descriptive flash fiction piece without passive verbs. It focuses on a dragon, because those are always cool.





	The Monarch of the Mountains

Frigid wind, howling like a hungry wolf, swept over the frozen mountains. The dragon’s jaws parted, revealing deadly tusk-like teeth as he roared with defiance at the wind. He shook his proud head, sending ripples through his thick white pelt. A pair of ridged horns, pale blue in the morning light, rose from his regal head. The thin webbing that spanned the space between the horns had a delicate appearance, as though made from the very snowflakes that drifted down from the heavens. The dragon’s sturdy neck turned as he scanned his snowy realm with piercing amber eyes, betraying pale scars that twisted around his neck.

The dragon’s fur, ruffled by the insolent wind, cloaked a solid, muscular body. His sinewy legs seemed almost too long for his compact body. His feet braced against the wind’s assault, holding the dragon firm. Black claws peeped out from beneath a shaggy curtain, sharp points shining dully. His tail, long and supple, rested on the snow, flicking with mild annoyance as the wind continued to batter him. A tuft of long, icy blue fur perched at the tip.

The dragon extended his elegant wings, raising them up into the snowy sky. The icy feathers that shrouded the fragile frames of his wings reflected a thousand colors as the sun’s rays broke through a wispy cloud. With a roar, the dragon leapt into the sky. His powerful wings caught an updraft and he flew over the icy mountains, a worthy monarch of this frozen land.


End file.
